


Surprise Visitor

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex visits a sick Jack after school.





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of them in high school.

After a fifteen-minute walk, Alex had finally made it to the Barakat residence. Jack had stayed home from school because he woke up with a fever that morning. Jack was Alex’s best friend, so going through the whole school day without him was not fun. Alex knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, it was opened by Mrs. Barakat.  
“Hello Alex, how’re you?” she asked, smiling.  
“Pretty good. I came here, because I thought I’d stop by and visit Jack for a bit,” Alex explained.   
“Oh alright, no problem, I bet he’ll be happy about this. He’s felt pretty terrible all day,” Mrs. Barakat replied.  
“I bet. Is he in his room?” Alex asked.  
“Yes, he is. Last time I checked on him, he was awake watching something on his TV,” Mrs. Barakat said.  
“Sounds good, thank you, Mrs. Barakat!” Alex exclaimed before walking towards Jack’s room. He knocked on the door, then opened it. Jack was sitting up in his bed and looked miserable. He had on thick clothing and was under a couple of blankets and had quite a few tissues littered around him. His face was pale with the exception of his flushed cheeks.  
“Alex, what’re you doing here?” Jack asked in a raspy voice.  
“I thought I’d come visit you for a bit. School really sucked without you,” Alex explained.  
“Dude, we’re seniors in high school,” Jack said, laughing a bit.  
“That doesn’t make what I said any less true. It’s always been that way, ever since we met. Anyway, how’re you feeling?” Alex asked, sitting down at Jack’s desk.  
“Pretty shitty, to be honest. I’m freezing but somehow still sweating, my throat hurts, actually my whole body hurts, and my stomach feels gross,” Jack replied.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, man. Being sick sucks,” Alex said back.  
“Damn right it does. How long are you going to stay?” Jack asked.  
“Not sure, it’s Friday, though, so I don’t have to be anywhere at a certain time or anything,” Alex replied.  
“True. So, how was school?” Jack asked, before breaking into a coughing fit. Alex got up and rubbed his friend’s back until the fit finally went away.   
“Are you okay dude? That sounded like it hurt,” Alex said.  
“It definitely did, quite a bit. I’m fine, don’t worry. You didn’t answer my question, how was school,” Jack asked, once he finally regained his composure.  
“Oh right. I mean, it was boring as fuck, I don’t know how you survived that whole week a couple months ago when I was out with strep, I could barely get through one day,” Alex replied. It was no secret that Alex wasn’t a fan of going to school. He thought quite a few things that they learned were pointless, and he disliked how time consuming it all was.  
“Yeah, I was actually thinking about that. Sorry I couldn’t be there today to make it all more tolerable,” Jack replied, blowing his nose.  
“It’s all good, man. Sorry you feel so shitty,” Alex said back. Jack shrugged in reply before starting to shiver some.  
“Are you cold?” Alex asked his friend.  
“I’m fucking freezing,” Jack replied, hugging himself. Alex kicked off his shoes, then climbed into Jack’s bed.  
“Woah, I don’t want to get you sick or anything,” Jack said, scooting away from Alex.  
“I’ll be fine, I want to help you get warmer. You’re wearing two layers with two blankets and are still shivering somehow,” Alex said, pulling Jack closer to him. Jack grabbed his remote and flipped through the channels on the TV until he found something that he wanted to watch. He snuggled into Alex and put his head on Alex’s chest. Alex put his arms around Jack, hoping that it was helping him warm up at least a little. About fifteen minutes into the show they were watching, Alex’s phone started to ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it.  
“Hello? Oh, hey dude, what’s up?” Alex said. There were a few moments of silence before Alex spoke again.  
“That sounds really fun, but I can’t tonight, I’m already doing something. I’ll talk to you later, and have fun tonight, that’ll be awesome!” Alex exclaimed, hanging up his phone.  
“What was that?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, that was Rian. He said that he was able to get tickets to the Green Day show that’s in a city two hours out from here, and he invited me to go with him and Zack,” Alex explained.  
“And you turned that down? Dude, why would you give up a Green Day concert to be here with me? It’s not like I can do very much right now,” Jack said, before sneezing.  
“You’re my best friend, and I want to be here for you, no matter what. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” Alex replied.  
“You’re the best. Thanks, man” Jack said with a smile.  
“No problem, anything for you. Besides, we both know that you have given up plenty of fun things to be with me when I’m sick, so I’m glad that I can finally return the favor,” Alex replied, now smiling as well.  
“You’ve got a point there, man. Do you want to watch the movie that I found? We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to,” Jack suggested.  
“Let’s watch what you found, I bet it’ll be great,” Alex said back. He set his phone down and made sure that Jack was as comfortable as possible. He wrapped his arms around his friend, so he could warm up a bit. They ended up spending the rest of the night cuddled up like this, watching a bunch of movies that Jack picked out. Alex was glad that he could finally return the favor that Jack had done for him quite a few times, and Jack felt so lucky that he had such a wonderful best friend like Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I finally got another story up! I probably won't have another Christmas one done by Friday, so I'll put it up on Christmas day most likely! I hope you enjoyed this story, and send me requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
